k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Removal of User Rights from StarCrossedWonderland
This forum has been created to discuss and come to a decision regarding the user rights of 's founder StarCrossedWonderland. Inactivity StarCrossedWonderland has been inactive for more than two months and as such, the wiki is left with only one administrator and no active bureaucrats. New Administrator/Bureaucrat Given the attention the wiki has been receiving, as well as the growing need for administrator action due to vandalism, changes in the interface and the like, I propose that Glass Heart be given administrator and bureaucrat rights. She is the most active user on the wiki, she is well versed in the series and has experience with administrator tools from other wikis. As such, I believe she is the best candidate for the position. Voting rules If you support the removal of StarCrossedWonderland's user rights, use the template in the Support section. * If you oppose the removal of StarCrossedWonderland's user rights, use the template in the Oppose section. * If you wish to leave a comment and/or begin a discussion on this issue, leave your comment in the Comments section. Please do not leave any comments next to your vote. All opinions on this matter should be in the Comments section. Please follow up your vote and/or comment by leaving your signature by typing four tildes (~~~~). Voting Support the removal of StarCrossedWonderland's user rights # # # Remchu 09:20,12/27/2012 # 15:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) # Omega natsu2 18:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Oppose the removal of StarCrossedWonderland's user rights # # Comments Unfortunately, StarCrossedWonderland has not contributed much to the wiki in recent times. Even as the series aired, manga was released and more and more information became available and work needed to be done, she hasn't done any. The wiki isn't benefiting from her inactivity right now and as such, I support removing her rights. Don't get me wrong. I respect what she did do for the wiki and I'm all for creating a section to denote her as a former administrator, but since she is inactive, she has no reason to keep her user rights. Well this seems a little pointless... Firstly, this wiki doesn't need to have another user with a bureaucrat flag because it never needed one. The only thing a bureaucrat flag is needed for is for giving out sysop and rollback flags (well, and revoking them). Besides that it has absolutely no purpose. One is all we need. I'm fully aware StarCrossedWonderland has been inactive. Will her rights be removed? Of course NOT. If her assistance is required then I can just easily poke her via email. As for a "new admin" I don't really see any reasons why we should have a new sysop, much less bureaucrat. As what other sysops told me, "If you see something that needs cleaning up, then go ahead and clean it up. If you think you can fix any of the templates, then fix it, it's not protected. If you see something that needs deleting, then tag it for deletion. If there's vandalism then just simply revert and report." There's not a 24 hour activity going and there hasn't been tons of vandalism, so what exactly will having a new sysop solve? Oh and FYI, I'm not dead. I may have been busy IRL but if there's anything that only sysops has accesses to all you have to do is just pinged me on my talk page and I'll be there.--White Flash (Contact) 20:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Are you not reading specific notes written above? :As Ultraprime2 said, StarCrossedWonderland is inactive and has not contributed much to the wiki. Furthermore, she has violated policies in the past, despite being in the administration league here. I have emailed her on a few occasions. She has not responded to them let alone do anything on the wiki that I have requested. She may be busy in real life but that does not mean she can go for months without contributing whatsoever and still be considered an active user here. So, tell me, why should we let a user who has done little overall compared to everyone else on this wiki still remain K Project Wiki's highest form of authority? Simply because she founded this wiki? That's not enough reason. If anything is pointless, it is having to let her remain possessive of her rights in these times. :And I believe a new administrator would be very helpful, whoever it is to be, should it be Remnant13 or even myself. StarCrossedWonderland is practically no longer an administrator/bureaucrat here and you, White Flash, has shown that you are not capable of being the only administrator here. You delete anything that has been tagged within the previous 24 hours despite the fact that there are several dozens that need to be deleted here. You have blocked users for extensive amounts of time for petty vandalism and in one case, for doing actual contributing while unfortunately doing it through the Visual Editor. I admit, you do handle administrative work, yet that is practically all you are doing here and you do acknowledge the fact that users who do not have such powers very regularly are forced to ask you to handle things for them. Furthermore, should it be that you are busy in real life, that only adds to the fact that it would be a very good idea to have another administrator who is regularly active. : ::Guess I should answer your questions and clear up a few things in your post: ::*"she has violated policies in the past" I haven't seen any of her contributions that show violations of any policies, quit making a baseless accusation. ::*"You have blocked users for extensive amounts of time for petty vandalism"" Wow just sue me if I'm trying to help prevent vandalism >_> ::*"So, tell me, why should we let a user who has done little overall compared to everyone else on this wiki still remain K Project Wiki's highest form of authority?"" Star can't have the "highest form of authority" if she's inactive...duh :/ ::*"I have emailed her on a few occasions. She has not responded to them let alone do anything on the wiki that I have requested" That's funny, I've sent her emails a few times and she responded to them. ::*"you are not capable of being the only administrator here" I'm not capable of handling 7 users? Mind you are the only active ones? ::This is overkill. I'm not sure why you are so persisted on having sysop. It's not going to solve anything. Perhaps if there's 50+ active users here then I'll reconsider about having another sysop.--White Flash (Contact) 23:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::As long as StarCrossedWonderland retains her sysop and bureaucrat rights then she has the most access to everything on the wiki, ergo, she is essentially the highest authority. And frankly, she only seems to ever respond to you. From what's obvious on the wiki, a few other users including myself have messaged her through talk page on different occasions in the past, and she has ignored most of them. She did respond to this, however, so hopefully that can show she has violated policies. I wouldn't tell an administrator something like that if they didn't actually do it. Also, if I found you to be a capable enough to handle everything alone, then I wouldn't bring it up now would I? :::And what's overkill is blocking others for months on one small attempt at vandalism. I am not trying to say that a block wasn't necessary but unless they did something such removing all content from articles or inserting false information, I would say that's extreme. :::Back to the main topic. I would still say that SCW's rights should be removed. Reasons stated above. And apparently, no opposition from the voting either. ::: It has been 13 days, nearly 2 weeks, since anyone has replied to this forum. 5 people are in support of the forum. 1, through the Comments section alone, only opposes. Staff shall receive word about it. However, since it still concerns me that we'll most likely just be left with one administrator after a few days, this forum will remain open. If anyone believes that a new administrator/bureaucrat should be necessary, feel free to state. And if so, then perhaps nominate users whom you believe can fill up the role. In response to the above, I'll state once again my belief that Glass Heart is the best choice for the new administrator/bureaucrat. As I've said, she is knowledgeable about the series and is the most active user here, in addition to having worked extensively on the content. As an administrator on other wikis, she's familiar with the tools and general requirements expected of an admin, in addition to having the right mentality for the job. As such, I . Reasons as stated above, in my opinion Glass Heart is the best choice for the new administrator/bureaucrat. She is mostly an active user here and is femaliar with the series. As for the following reasons stated by Ultraprime2 as well, I 12:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) And now is the perfect time for me to flex my administrative muscle and tell everyone that this has gone on for far too long. Glass Heart, I sincerely don't want to see you as an admin/bureaucrat for several amounts of reasons. Let's take a trip down memory lane: *Going back to our discussion to the newly image policy, when I said no to .gifs you grab other users to support you by having a "vote". The other users who supported .gifs and yourself never realize that .gis doesn't work well on some browsers. Imagine a user who has a browser that can't see .gifs correctly. You never really did care. *You put up such a petty fuss over trivia sections. You were the only one who was against this and what really annoys me is that I see a few users put up interesting trivia and yet you had to be stubborn to say no and revert it. *Then there's the rule of "do not upload duplicate image" you've uploaded quite a lot and tag the previous uploaded image for deletion which is why there's a lot of candidates for Deletion. **'File:Kuroh and Yashiro2.png'→File:YashiroTeasingKuroh.png **'File:Kuroh and Kukuri.jpg'→File:KurohBowsBeforeKukuri.png **'File:Reisi and Kuroh.jpg'→File:Munakata vs Yatogami.png **'File:Yata fighting.jpg'→File:YataFightingSkills.png **'File:Eric thanking towards Kamamoto.jpg'→File:EricEatingFishCracker.png **'File:Fushimi's Homura tattoo.jpg'→File:Saruhiko Fushimi Tattoo.png *"Staff shall receive word about it" Seriously? Funny how you claimed Star has the highest authority but she doesn't, no contacting Staff members does prove you have the highest authority and you're not an admin so I'm not sure why you need rights. Seeing this disgust me, now you've extremely pissed me off. Your actions does tell me about you, you're so persistent you will do anything in your little heart's desire to get what you want won't you? You said how I'm not capable of handling my position which I find rather laughable when there's only 5 active users. Now if other people's happiness really does revolve around having another new sysop then so be it. However it won't be like this way, no I'll contact Staff members to restore StarCorssWonderland rights since they were removed for an unfair reason "Community Consensus" what a load of BS. Once that's finished I'll contact Star myself and she'll decided who gets to be an admin and ONLY an admin, not another bureaucrat as that is completely pointless. --White Flash (Contact) 02:59, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Btw. If anything doesn't turn exactly as plan. Then I would propose User:Remnant13 as a new admin.--White Flash (Contact) 03:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) First of all, this forum isn't about whether I should be an administrator/bureaucrat. Most of what you're saying just about that. Second, let me point out some things to you: * There are very minor issues when it comes to having GIFs on the articles. Most common issues is that the animated GIF isn't playing or that it's slowing down the internet speed. These issues can be easily fixed without having to remove the file whole from the article. Correct the file size when adding the GIF. Go to a place with better net connection. Use a different browser. These are just a few solutions that I'm sure anyone is capable of handling. And even should there be a handful of people who still have problems just from the GIF being there, despite every possible solution that they can think of, does that mean we should remove GIFs overall from the wiki? No. One person's inconvenience cannot overrule dozens or even hundreds. Occasionally, sacrifices like that are made. So, I'm sorry that you apparently have an issue when several other users don't. And I'm sorry that you think I "grabbed" users to vote simply because you were overruled in the matter. * Do know that I was the only one against having junk trivia on the wiki. When I see junk trivia, I revert it. If you're so annoyed, perhaps do something about it then. There's very few users who edit the Trivia section anyhow with new information and almost every time, there are issues with what they write, aside from the possibility of it being junk trivia. Speculation, bad grammar, false or subjective information, unreferenced when needed, ect. * I'm quite aware of the rule. In fact, I was the one who suggested that we have it with our Image Policy, both of which I first addressed with you. Most of the images you brought up were JPG against PNG. PNG is generally a better image file. Furthermore, most of the PNGs are of higher quality and were originally tagged with a Fair Use Rationale and Fair Use license. Some are not even actual duplicates, mind you. Yes, they are similar, but they're not the same thing. :* Image 1: :** To be honest, I was not aware that you even uploaded that. A mistake on my part, I admit. But regardless, there were still a few issues with that image that were not in accordance with the Image Policy. * So, just because I can contact Staff about this issue and they are able to handle it very quickly, I have the highest form of authority on this wiki? Looking at your sentence, that appears to be how you think. You're the sole administrator here now. Frankly, because of your sysop status, that puts your wiki rights on a higher ground than mine. And, just to conclude this paragraph in relation to yours, "this forum isn't about whether I should be an administrator/bureaucrat." And... Third. It's quite refreshing to know that what I think best for this is "disgusting" towards you. And it ever so intrigues me that you're able to evaluate my personality on actions alone. But what I find laughable is that there's still so much you can do with your administrative rights for the wiki, which you have said has only 7 and now 5 active users, yet there's still dozens of tasks piling up and just hanging about around here. And for the record, you just contradicted yourself yet again. You said that you might reconsider having a new administrator should there be 50 or more active users. Yet, now you're willing to have a new one completely should a handful agree for it. Though I can't say I'm displeased that you would nominate, let alone desire, Remnant13 to fill the position if necessary. Community Consensus is a bullshit reason to you. Now, that is disgusting to me. This wiki is not yours. If it were, everything said and done would have to be to your tastes. 5 people wanted SCW's rights to be removed. 1 didn't. You didn't. So, because you were overruled in this matter, that is how it all is to you and you're going to go so far as to ask Staff to change it all back to how you like it? Staff isn't going to oblige for something so petty as that. It's pointless to go ahead and do all that. Just as it is pointless to ask a user who's inactive and no longer has her user rights to decide who should be an administrator, whom I presume you alerted of this situation. And don't think I'm not aware of this or this either. :Also, would you care to elaborate more on this, White Flash? :